Siehst du mich?
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: Kai...Rei... und die Liebe...


So hier bin ich wieder! Ja ich lebe auch noch! - Dies Geschichte unterscheidet sich etwas von meinen anderen. Ihr werdet es beim lesen sehen! . Und noch eine super Nachricht! R-chan und ich haben es nun endlich geschafft eine TyKa-Group aufzumachen! Ihr Name ist TyKaRomance und sie ist auf Yahoo.de Der genaue Link   
  
Es wäre einfach toll wenn ihr auch Mitlied werden würdet! FF und Bilder oder andere Ideen sind immer gern gesehen! Also nichts wie hin auf unsere Group! XD  
  
Und nun on with the Fic!  
  
Siehst du mich?  
  
Ich sehe dich wie du dort zusammen gekauert auf dem Boden liegst und dir die Augen ausheulst. Alles wegen diesem Bastard der dich wieder einmal so sehr verletz hat! Mein bester Freund... nein ich kann ihn nicht mehr so nennen nicht nach dem was er dir alles angetan hat!  
  
Ich möchte schreien ihm sagen das es seine Schuld ist das deine wunderschönen Augen jetzt so traurig schauen...aber es wäre ihm sowie so egal! Alles was ich tun kann ist bei dir zu sein an deiner Seite und dich so gut es geht zu beschützen. Aber du siehst mich nicht denn deine Augen suchen nur ihn...  
  
Sieh mich Nur ein einziges Mal Sieh mich und nicht ihn Er hat dich geschändet Dich mir genommen  
  
Und doch  
  
Suchst du nur ihn  
  
Es tut weh zu sehen wie du ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue vergibst. Es macht mich wahnsinnig denn ich weiß er wird dich wieder betrügen. Sein verdammter Hunger nach Macht wird ihn nicht ruhen lassen bis er genug davon hat dich zu besiegen... Ich habe mich oft gefragt was er damit bezweckt... Was würde es nutzen wenn er dich endlich unterworfen hätte? Würde sein Selbstwertgefühl dann endlich ausreichen um zu uns zurück zu kehren? Doch zu welchem Preis? Er will dich opfern... Ich werde es nicht zu lassen denn ich bin immer an deiner Seite auch wenn du mich nicht siehst...  
  
Mach die Augen auf  
  
Sieh mich an  
  
Ich bin hier Warum hältst du nach ihm aus schau Und nicht nach mir?  
  
Manch einer würde mich für verrückt erklären all den Schmerz auf mich zu nehmen wo ich doch jedes Mädchen haben könnte. Salima, Mao selbst Hiromi ist mir nicht abgeneigt... Aber meine Augen liegen nur auf dir... Lee hat mir oft gesagt das diese Liebe mein Untergang sein wird. "Er fühlt nichts für dich Rei. Du bist sein Freund! Hör auf ihm nach zu laufen!" Aber auch das ist egal so lang du mir nur ab und zu ein Lächeln schenkst...  
  
Dein Gesicht  
  
Etwas Schöneres gibt es nicht  
  
Die Sonne wird neidisch Versucht sich zu verbergen Nur weil sie nicht ertragen kann Das du so schön bist  
  
Ein Wort von dir kann mich zum lächeln bringen. Ein Wort von dir kann mich zerstören. Du bist wie eine Droge. Einmal von dir gekostet und man kommt nicht mehr los... Das Schlimme ist das ich gar nicht von dir loskommen will. Meine Augen liegen auf dir und dort werden sie bleiben.  
  
Ruf nach ihm Er wird nicht kommen  
  
Such nach ihm  
  
Er wird es leugnen Sehne dich nach ihm Verzehre dich nach ihm Es macht mir nichts aus Solang du zum Schluss zu mir zurückkehrst  
  
Er kommt und geht so wie es ihm beliebt. Spielt rücksichtslos mit deinen Gefühlen ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an dich zu verschwenden. Er hat nur Augen für sich und die Macht. Alles andere würde er opfern wenn er sie nur endlich in seinen Händen halten könnte.  
  
Es macht mir krank zu sehen  
  
Wie selbstsüchtig er ist  
  
Und doch Rennst du jedes Mal zu ihm zurück  
  
Immer wenn er wieder kommt uns sagt das es ihm leid tut das er es nicht wert ist mit uns befreundet zu sein unsere Freundschaft zu besitzen... deine Freundschaft zu besitzen dann sagst du ihm: "Ist schon o.k. wir sind für dich da. Wir sind deine Freunde!" Aber das es ihm nichts bedeutet das siehst du nicht denn er wird dich wieder verlassen wie all die Male zuvor.  
  
Und es macht mich wahnsinnig Zu sehen wie du leidest Dein sanftes, seidiges Haar kann nur schwer  
  
Deinen Kummer verbergen  
  
Wieder einmal haben deine Wunderschönen Augen Ihren Glanz verloren Nur wegen ihm  
  
Und doch bleibe ich still. Bewege mich nicht. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt da du mich brauchst. Deine Liebe zu ihm. Ich kann sie nicht zerstören. Denn egal wie oft er dich auch verlässt. Du wirst zu ihm zurückkehren. Warum weinst du? Wo doch so viele dein Lächeln schätzen. Warum weinst du wo doch so viel dein Lächeln brauchen. Wo ich es doch brauche...  
  
Siehst du mich Manchmal wenn nicht der Schmerz deine Sinne verwirrt? Siehst du mich Der dich pflegt? Sieht du meine Liebe  
  
Die all diese Jahre hielt?  
  
Wirst du sie in Zukunft sehen?  
  
Ich hoffe immer das eines Tages dein Blick von ihm lässt. Das du eines Tages sein wahres Wesen sehen wirst. Das du eines Tages zu mir kommen wirst und bleibst.  
  
Wahrscheinlich bin ich dumm das zu wünschen. Wahrscheinlich wird es nie geschehen und doch warum kann ich nicht aufhören zu hoffen? Jeden einzelnen verdammten Tag!  
  
Du drehst dich um  
  
Was siehst du?  
  
Du drehst dich um Du gehst Wieder hast du nichts gesehen  
  
Die Hoffung wird immer weniger mit jedem verstreichenden Tag. Meine Liebe, mein Verlangen wird immer stärker... ich kann es nicht ändern. Du bist der dem mein Herz gehört... Ohne Zweifel folge ich dir. Nicht einmal habe ich gezögert.  
  
Er ist wieder einmal gegangen. Wieder einmal hat er dich im Stich gelassen... Wirst du ihm auch dieses Mal wieder vergeben? Oder hast du aus der Vergangenheit, dem Schmerz gelernt und wirst bei mir bleiben?  
  
Ich habe gehofft fast hatte ich dich soweit doch dann aus dem Nichts erschien er wieder und nahm dein Herz wie am aller ersten Tag. Und ich konnte nichts tun.... wie damals schon...  
  
Ich möchte den Mond anheulen So elend geht es mir Ich möchte mich hinfort träumen  
  
Hinfort mit dir  
  
Aber es hält mich am Boden Keine Schwingen wachsen mir Ich muss hier bleiben Bei dir Und ihm...  
  
Er ist wieder da ich sehe dein Lachen. So hell und klar wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es hat keinen Sinn was soll ich auch machen. Dein Herz gehört ihm für alle Zeit. Ich habe mir geschworen es nicht zu zulassen das er dir noch einmal weh tut. Kann ich dich nicht glücklich machen so soll er es tun. Wenn er sich weigert werde ich ihn vertreiben mit all meiner Macht.  
  
Als ob du meine Gedanken gespürt hättest kommst du zu mir und siehst mich mit seinen wundervollen Augen an. "Alles in Ordnung Rei?" Ich lächele über dein besorgtes Gesicht. Du machst dir Sorgen um mich wo doch meine ganze Sorge nur dir gilt... Oh süße Ironie. "Es geht mir gut Takao mach dir bitte keine Sorgen." Du siehst mich skeptisch an den Kopf etwas zu Seite geneigt. "Aber..." Du fängst an doch da ruft er dich. Seine roten Augen glühen. Sie treffen die meinen. "Komm schon Takao wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!" "Ist gut Kai ich kommen gleich!" "Nein jetzt!" Ich hasse seinen befehlenden Ton. Du gehst. Ich starre dir verlassen hinter her doch dann ohne Vorwarnung drehst du dich zu mir und schenkst mir dein betörendes Lächeln.  
  
Du hast mich gesehen Vielleicht ist doch noch nicht alles zu spät  
  
Und du drehst dich um Schaust mich an Keck unerschrocken Mit einem Lächeln das die Sonne neidet Ich habe mich verliebt  
  
Von Anfang an  
  
Mein Engel Meine Erfüllung Mein Takao Siehst du mich?  
  
Ende  
  
So das wäre dann ja auch geschafft. Ja, ja ich weiß ein neues Paaring aber ich konnte nicht anderes. Nach der ewigen Dauerberieselung durch meine G- Revolution DVDs konnte ich einfach nicht anders. Der Zorn Reis über Kais und Takaos Oni-chans Verrat hat mich überzeugt. Die ewige Besorgnis um Tako-chan. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Wobei ich gestehen muss das das Paaring ReixTakao am Anfang das einzig vorstellbare für mich war. XD Aber keine Angst es ist durch aus dem Paaring KaixTakao gewichen. Nur manchmal wen Rei sich wieder besonders viel Sorgen um Tako-chan macht werde ich einfach schwach. Nun gut bis zum nächsten Mal! 


End file.
